degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston-Zoë Relationship
The relationship between Zoë Rivas and Winston Chu began in Season 16 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview The two first met on a school trip to Paris, France, through Miles Hollingsworth, and Maya Matlin. Initially they did not particularly seem to like one another and only tolerated eachother for Miles' sake. After a while Winston invited Zoe to a party at the Hollingsworth mansion, and at one point moved a drunk Zoe to the pool house so that nobody would mess with Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Winston, Zoë and other students are playing a game of truth or dare. Zoë dares him to ask the next girl that walks in "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" which turns out to be Alli. Alli quickly rejects him, which makes Zoë hysterical. She ask if she can hang out with the two and their friends, but Zoë says "Don't you have your own friends?" as the both leave. In My Own Worst Enemy, when Zoë hears Tristan talking about Miles maybe being into him, she interrupts and asks him if he is talking about Winston. In Spiderwebs, they both participate in the Family Feast play. In Unbelievable, Winston and his friend Miles were accused of sexually assaulting Zoë before it was revealed that it was Luke and Neil. In You Are Not Alone, Zoë and Tristan explain Frankie's MASH game to Winston. Zoë comments that Winston may have been the "dud" out of the choices. Season 14 In Wise Up, they both are seen in class criticizing Miles for outing his relationship with Tristan. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Zoë is seen rehearsing with Winston for the musical as a last minute replacement for Frankie. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), they are rehearsing for the musical and just as they are about to kiss on stage Winston pulls away staying he can't kiss anyone other than Frankie. Zoë says that he didn't have that problem with Lola and Winston realities everyone knows about him cheating on Frankie with Lola. Zoë gives him some advice on how to get Frankie to forgive him. Season 16 In #CheckYourPrivilege, in class, Winston and Zoë are parents for the baby class project, Winston drops the baby and gets told off. In class, Zoë and Winston are happy they got an A- on their project, Winston tells Zoë they make a great couple and puts his arm around her but Zoë repels him and says in his dreams. In #BuyMePizza, in the gym, Zoë is doing her audition, but isn't doing that well. Zoë kisses Winston on the check, but he tells her it has to be a real kiss, so Zoë leans into kiss him but, pulls away at the last second and says they will do it for real at the show. Later, Zoë gets an email from Winston saying she didn't get a call back for the part and Zoë's upset. In the hallway, Zoë asks Winston why he didn't give her a callback, Winston says they don't have believable on-stage chemistry, but Zoë says he's wanted her from day one. Winston says maybe did forever ago, but that's not even a thing anymore. Winston says they need someone the audience can fall in love with, someone's who is magnetic. Zoë asks if she's not magnetic, and Winston says not like Esme is. Zoë asks what Esme did that she didn't, and Winston says Esme popped on stage and totally sold the whole sexual tension bit and that Zoë didn't. Winston says he's sorry before he walks away. Later, Miles tells Zoë that Winston likes her. In the gym, Winston tells Zoë she can't crash the callbacks. Zoë apologizes for freaking out on him, and admits she thought getting the part would be a positive outlet. She confesses that Miles told her that he liked her. Winston says he's going to have to talk to Miles, and Zoë asks Winston why he likes her. Winston says he likes her because she's awesome, smart,and funny, she doesn't take any crap, and it doesn't hurt that Zoë is really, really pretty, basically like the prefect girl. Zoë kisses Winston. Winston asks why she did that, and Zoë says because they like each other, Winston asks if she is his girlfriend now, and she says yes and they hug. In the student council room, Tristan, Winston, and Zoë are talking about gala when Esme arrives. Winston gives Zoë the part over Esme, and both her and Zoë seem saddened by it, so Esme leaves. After, Winston bails to go get something. Zoë tells Tristan that Winston likes the best version of her and that's whats going to make her happy. Winston returns and tells them he has a great idea for the gala. In #ThrowbackThursday, in the gym, Zoë and Winston are getting organized for the Degrassi Alumni event. Later, Zoë and Winston open up the gala. Zoë and Winston present Frankie singing the school song to the audience. In #ToMyFutureSelf, in class, Tristan tells Zoë he's partners with Miles so Zoë and Winston are partners too. At the dot, Winston and Zoë are working on their project but Winston wants to take a break and moves closet to Zoë but she moves away from him. Winston asks Zoë whats up?, Zoë admits Tristan thinks they don't make a good couple, Winston doesn't get why that matters, Zoë says she wants to rock their presentation and prove him wrong. Winston kisses Zoë on the cheek. In class, Zoë and Winston present their project about Japan heritage, Esme accuses Zoë of being racism because of it and they fight. The teacher tells them to change their project idea. In the courtyard, Zoë is ranting about Esme and Winston spays her with water to stop, Winston instantly apologies but admits even if Esme hates Zoë she does have a point about their project. Zoë is upset that he didn't tell her this, Winston says he really likes her and he didn't want to give her any excuse to dump him, honestly I think its crazy that your even going out with me, Zoë asks what he means?, Winston explains that sometimes it feels like Zoë's not into them as a couple, like right now? Zoë explains shes trying to figure out how to stop Esme making her out to be the villain, Winston says don't do villain stuff because that's the old Zoë, the scary Zoë, your better than that, your sweet, Zoë is surprised Winston finds her sweet, Winston and Zoë hold hands and he says he thinks she can be and then suggests they redo the project and promises she can destroy Esme with kindness instead. In Class, Zoë and Winston apologize for their project idea while Esme watches unimpressed. After everyone else leaves, Esme tells Zoë what she thought about her apology but Winston intervenes and stands up for Zoë and Esme says sorry before leaving. Zoë tells Winston she's impressed he stood up for her and Winston says he hates people treating her badly because it gives him a weird feeling in his stomach but I know I like you more than you like me, so if you want out, this is me giving you an out?, Zoë smiles at Winston and says she doesn't want it, Winston asks want what? Zoë says your out, Zoë puts her arm around Winston and tells him they make a good team. In #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen, Winston approaches Zoë, Tristan and Miles, Winston kisses Zoë on the check and gives her a coffee. Miles calls them cute, Zoë says her and Winston are Degrassi's hottest power couple but Tristan thinks him and Miles are. Winston says acts of kindness keeps a relationship going but Tristan thinks Hastagram helps because his and Miles pics get 150+ likes per week. Zoë bets her and Winston could get more in half that time and the competition is set, who ever gets the most likes by the end of the day is officially Degrassi's cutest. Zoë hands Miles her phone to take a video of her and Winston, he tells them to move back some and Winston falls onto the road and just barely avoids being hit by someone driving a scooter. Zoë helps Winston up off the road, Zoë says they need to go to the nurse but Winston asks if Miles recorded that, Zoë and Winston think the video will be a instant success, #lovehurts. In class, Tristan and Miles tell Zoë 20 re-posts isn't that good. Winston tells them he only sprained his ankle and he's fine. Tristan and Miles go to their seats. Zoë and Winston are happy some famous vlogger has re-posted their video and they are getting so many now its crazy good. Zoë tells Winston they are going out on a date to celebrate and Zoë and Winston high five each other. At a restaurant, Zoë is happy their vid has 8,500 re-posts. Winston grabs Zoë hands and says he'll order them vandoo and maybe they could go for a walk after dinner by the pier, Zoë thinks they could stage him falling off the pier for another vid but Winston doesn't want to do another vid and he thought she was excited about their date. Zoë says its up to 9,00 re-posts plus everyone is saying they are relationship goals. Zoë asks Winston whats wrong, Winston says he feels like she's cares more about online attention than she does about him. Zoë says its not true, she's just happy people see them as an awesome couple. Winston says that he doesn't think she believes they are an awesome couple unless everybody says so. Zoë thinks hes overreacting but Winston he'll leave her and her phone alone, Winston bails. In school, Winston apologizes and says he shouldn't of left dinner, Zoë says she's sorry too because she would never hurt him just for likes. Winston says he gets it, it feels good when people tell you that you are awesome and tells Zoë she is awesome. Winston gives Zoë a present, its a bejeweled selfie stick for all their future selfies. Winston see's her phone and wonders why she's looking at "Me website", Zoë says she just clicked it by accident and Winston's glad because that stuff is messed up. Winston goes to his seat. In #RiseAndGrind, Tristan, Miles, Zoë and Winston are playing truth or dare together, Tristan is dared to eat a spoonful of butter, Zoë is dared to smell Miles laundry basket, Miles picks truth and admits he's had sex with 5 people, one being Zoë after they hooked up last summer. Miles says Winston is 0 but Winston says hes not just looking for a quick thrill and admits hes looking to fall in love and smiles at Zoë. Winston and Zoë tease Miles about having sex with Tristan and Zoë reckons they went from almost broken-up to relationship goals overnight. Miles claims "they had a very nice talk" and Winston reads between the lines to get to the sex part while Miles says its not polite to kiss and tell. Winston puts his arm around Zoë and asks if they can do some kissing and not telling, Zoë just laughs. In #OMFG, In the gym, Zoë and Winston clap and cheer for the Panthers (Degrassi's Volleyball Team) because they made the finals. Later, Zoë and Winston organise the bus to the game. In the costume room, Zoë is looking for a mascot costume when Winston finds a cheerleder outfit and starts to tell Zoë about his cheerleader fanasty. the two start kissing but Zoë pulls away. Winston asks if there's a problem with him or her? Zoë says she is not in the mood but Winston says she never is and he wonders if there's something wrong with them, Zoë yells out yeah my hondog boyfriend and his pervy fanasty's and tries to say it was a joke but Winston says so is whatever this relationship is, Winston walks away with Zoë yelling after him. Zoë watches Winston. Zoë finds Winston at the bus and calls him her sexy boyfriend, Winsto says don't you mean prevy, Zoë apologises for what she said before and admits she wanted to push him away and suggests they skip the volleyball game and spend some "alone time" together, she tells him to finish helping everyone on the bus and then meet her in the equpiment room as she has a very special surprize, Winston smiles at Zoë as she walks away. In the equpiment room, Winston is happy stunned to see Zoë in a cheerleader outfit with pom poms, she does a little rotuine for him before putting her arms around his neck, Winston explains it is just like his dream except at the end she turns into a zombie and sucks out his brains. Zoë pushes him onto a matress and tells him this will turn out much better, Winston questions if he pressured her but she tells him he didn't and says she wants to make this relationship work, they kiss before she starts to undoe his belt, Wiston tells her to stop but Zoë kisses him again, Winston yells stop again and pushes her off him, putting a end to them attempting to have sex. Zoë asks why he's being werid when she's doing what he wanted but Winston says this isn't normal, Zoë says because I'm not normal and Zoë is brought to tears so she comes out to him as gay. Winston is super shocked, Zoë asks if he hates her? Winston says no and that you can't chose who you are, Zoë says she thought she could do it, she tried so hard, Winston asks if that's why she was hurting herself?, Zoë is surprised he knew, Winston said he wasn't sure and he didn't how to bring it up but thinks she should get hurt, for her hurting herselff not for being gay obvoiusly. Zoë says Grace offred to help but she pushed her away, Winston says that Grace took the bus to the game and he can drive her their, Zoë says ok and tells Winston he is a good guy, Winston rolls his eyes unimpressed that girls keep telling him this, Zoë asks if they can still be friends since they are offically broken up now? Winston agrees as long as when she "comes out as gay" she tells everyone that Winston had nothing to do with it, Zoë says deal. At the game, Winston and Zoë find out the bus with the Degrassi fans didn't make it, Zoë asks if it got a flat tire but Shay says it crashed. Winston and Zoë look on Lola's tablet and discovers the crash was bad and a number of them are in critical condition with no deaths so far. Winston comforts Zoë and hugs her. Season 17 In #BreakTheInternet, Zoë and Winston are helping do a car wash at the school during the summer. At school, Winston is helping Zoë set some stuff up now shes the new president and defends Zoë to Goldi for defeating her in the election. In #WorstGiftEver, Goldi invites Zoë and Winston to hang out at her house with Rasha tonight and they both agree. When Goldi suggests they play sharades, Winston says he loves that game and starts miming a box. At Goldi's house, Zoë, Goldi, Winston and Rasha are playing charades and Winston and Goldi guess there's correctly and Winston is disappointed when he doesn't get a high five, Goldi says she can't touch boys because of her region, Winston says she touched Zoë and shes a lesbian, Goldi says you can touch gay people but its a sin to be gay, Zoë isn't impressed at being called a sinner and decides to bail and Winston goes with Zoë too. In #ThatFeelingWhen, Winston asks Zoë to switch partners so he can work his magic with Rasha. Zoë says Rasha is gay but Winston thinks he has good gaydar but Zoë reminds Winston that they dated for months and he thought she was straight, Winston realizes that Zoë likes Rasha, Winston says he'll let Zoë know if they switch, Zoë says you can't ask her because you could force her to out herself, Winston says he'll stalk her on social media then but Zoë says her social media is set in private but suggests Winston adds her which he does do and Winston tells Zoë she's going to lose. In the student council office, Winston tells Zoë that Rasha accepted his friend request. Winston and Zoë have no clue figuring out if Rasha is gay by looking though her face range. Goldi tells them that being gay is a sin if you are Muslim. Winston thinks hes won and asks Zoë to ask Rasha out for him, Zoë asks why she would do that and Winston says because you used me as a bread all last year and now you owe me till the end of time and make sure you tell her I am a good guy. Trivia *Both are friends with Miles Hollingsworth III, Maya Matlin, and Tristan Milligan. *Zoë was in a relationship with Winston's best friend, Miles. *The two bonded after being in the Thanksgiving play together. *Unbeknownst to Zoë, Winston badmouthed her to Clare when she was writing her magazine article. *Winston dated Zoë's ex best friend Frankie. *They each dated a Hollingsworth sibling, who also happens to be the others best friend. Zoë dated Miles, who is Winston's best friend, and Winston dated Frankie, who was Zoë's best friend. *They nearly shared an on-stage kiss during the audition. *They both been taken advantage of in a sexual manner. ** Zoë was gang raped by Luke Baker and Neil Martin while she was drunk and Winston was groped by Grant Yates. * Zoë officially came out as gay to Winston, making him the first person she'd officially admitted this to. * They both had a crush on Rasha Zuabi but only Zoe had a relationship with her. Relationship History *Start Up: #BuyMePizza (1604) *Break-Up: #OMFG (1610) Gallery 488013 709482045729159 882760537 n.jpg 1452381_709482342395796_908014791_n.jpg 1476610_709483419062355_678161030_n.jpg 5765tyr.png 565trr.png 7667yuyuuyyuyu.png 8978uyiuyu.png 1404-03-tre.jpg degrassi1404-winston-zoe2.jpg degrassi2s.jpg degrassi-1412-w-m-z1-580.jpg Hjkkje.png 7r.png e.png yrt.png urt.png i.png t.png tycv.png IMG 20160615 223926.jpg IMG_5620.JPG IMG_5608.JPG IMG_5563.JPG IMG_5556.JPG IMG 6193.PNG IMG 6176.PNG IMG 6170.JPG IMG 5908.JPG IMG 5895.JPG IMG 5942.JPG IMG 5892.JPG IMG 5950.JPG IMG 5891.JPG IMG 5085.JPG IMG 5089.JPG IMG 5083.JPG IMG 5088.JPG Grossaf.png 13x16 08.jpg 5t5454t4.png Normal nc1BTS0090.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17